


A+

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A+

Peter isn’t in the lap when he gets home, like he usually is. He isn’t in the kitchen either, or the living room, so Bruce shucks his shoes and jacket and moves down the hallway, calling for him. The bathroom and bedroom are empty as well, which only leaves his office. 

The door is firmly shut when he reaches it, and he opens it slowly to reveal Peter standing next to his desk, wearing the school girl uniform Natasha had bought him as a gag gift for his birthday. 

Bruce’s heart skips at how beautiful he looks, sweater falling off his shoulder, skirt and stockings revealing creamy thighs, cheeks pink and lips shiny like he put on makeup. They’ve never played this particular game, but Bruce is more than willing. 

“Mr. Parker, may I ask what you’re doing in my office after hours?” He asks, letting him know he’s ready to play as well as seeing where Peter wants this to go. 

“I came to talk about the extra credit work, sir, I completed everything you gave me,” Peter replies, shifting on his feet and tugging his skirt down, not quite meeting his eyes. Bruce steps towards him, loosening his tie and enjoying the way Peter stares at his hands. 

“I see, Mr. Parker, you came for a reward,” Bruce says, voice surer now that he knows what Peter’s looking for. He looks relieved when Bruce speaks, nodding excitedly and letting Bruce pull him around the desk and manhandle him to sit on it, legs spread as Bruce settles onto his knees in front of him. 

“You are a good boy, Mr. Parker, I think you really deserve this,” he says, sliding his hands up his thighs and palming him through his panties, kissing over the trail his hands had followed.

“Professor!” Peter gasps, hands moving to grip his shoulders and cock twitching under his hand “Please!” 

Bruce can tell it won’t be a long night just from how responsive Peter is already, so he wastes no more time pulling him out of his panties and taking him into his mouth, working him over wet and messy as he pushes his hands up his sweater to tweak and pinch his nipples, making him gasp again. 

it doesn’t take much to have him moaning and bucking off the desk, gentle suction and lots of tongue driving him crazy, and when Bruce brings a hand down to fondle his balls and he sucks him to the root he practically screams, grabbing his hair and coming down his throat without warning. 

Bruce doesn’t mind, swallowing it all down easily, pulling off once Peter’s grip loosens, licking around his to get every last trace, standing to share the taste with him, groaning when Peter gropes him through his slacks. 

Peter looks wrecked, and he still sounds desperate when he begs to take care of him in return. Bruce would be an idiot to say no, so he tugs his slacks down and settles into his chair, spreading his own legs so that Peter can sit between them and pay him back, like the star student he is.


End file.
